Birthday Surprise from the Thirteen
by Nurse Steggy
Summary: It's Alfred's birthday once again. Once again they're throwing a party, but this time the original thirteen states are determined to get a certain someone to come to the party. Warning: There are OCs, and some light UsUk fluff


**Disclaimer: I own nothing here except for my Ocs for the various states. This does contain the pairing UsUk, so if you don't like that or don't like Ocs than this is not the story for you. Reviews are always appreciated.**

**Ocs: Delaware/ Dillon, Pennsylvania/Penelope, New Jersey/Nathan, Georgia/Georgia, Connecticut/Connie, Massachusettes/Martha, Maryland/Mary, South Carolina/Sarah, New Hampshire/Nicole, Virginia/Virginia, New York/Nicholas, Rhode Island/Ryan, Texas/Thomas, California/Calista, North Dakota/Neville, South Dakota/Steven, Arizona/Adoncia, Alaska/Alexander, and last Hawaii/Havika**

Fifty children sat around their father eagerly passing him gifts. Some children watched him open the gifts. Others were preoccupied with eating food. The eldest of the children, a blonde haired teen with sharp green eyes, was smiling at his father as he watched him look at the gifts they had brought. The blonde haired man with blue eyes looked at his children from behind his glasses.

"Thank you Penelope, the wine is wonderful," America said to his second eldest state, Pennsylvania.

The brunette smiled, grape-vine green eyes brightened with the thanks.

"Made it myself," she said proudly.

Alfred F. Jones chuckled. Penelope was very proud of her vineyards among other things that came from her state. He looked at the eldest child before a wave of sadness swept over him. Delaware, for some reason unbeknownst to him, looked almost exactly like England. He didn't have the eyebrows, but his eyes, his hair, and his build reminded him of England. Dillon frowned as he looked at his father.

"Are you all right Dad?" he asked.

"…Do you think England will finally come?"

Dillon's expression grew soft. He sighed and said, "Maybe Dad….maybe…."

His third eldest state, New Jersey, turned his grey-blue eyes to his other siblings. The black haired boy gestured, and ten of the fifty slipped out of the room. The fourth state, Georgia, looked at the others with her blue eyes. She twisted her dirty blonde hair and looked at her sister. The brunette shrugged and turned her blue eyes to the others. Connecticut, the fifth state, frowned as Massachusetts's, the sixth state, hazel eyes glowered with disdain. The brunette crossed her arms and said, "Nathan, I don't see why he's so important to Dad."

New Jersey/Nathan sighed as he looked to Georgia for help. She sighed and said, "Dad loves him and you know that Martha. Arthur just doesn't see that Dad never wanted to hurt him. He was just trying to make Arthur see him as more than a simple child, a colony."

"Arthur loves him too you know," Connecticut said slowly. "That's why it hurt him so much Dad left. He thought he didn't love him."

"Connie's right," a blonde haired blue eyed girl said.

Maryland, the seventh state, looked at her siblings. Mary knew what was going through Martha's head, and she didn't think that the other would ever really understand. A blonde haired girl with blue eyes and glasses, South Carolina, chose this time to say, "Penelope's been talking with him lately—"

"What! Sarah why didn't you tell us?" a black haired green eyed girl, New Hampshire, cried.

Sarah rolled her eyes at Nicole. For the ninth oldest, Nicole sometimes acted like one of the much younger states. The tenth oldest by statehood, Virginia smiled at them and said, "Let Sarah finish Nicole!"

The honey haired brown eyed girl smiled as her black haired brown eyed brother nodded. New York then said, "I wanna hear where this is going Nicole so quiet."

"So mean Nicholas!"

Another blonde with blue eyes and glasses piped up, "Penelope, Sarah and I were talking to him and we think we can convince him to come over today…."

"Really Natalie! North and South Carolina that's brilliant! Did Pennsylvania write him?" a sandy haired blue eyed boy said.

"I don't think so Ryan," Martha grumbled.

Rhode Island/Ryan shrugged. Martha muttered something and left to rejoin the party. The remaining ten of the original thirteen colonies sat looking at each other, all wondering how to get England here. Suddenly Connie had an idea.

"We can use Martha's spellbook! That way we can get to England and bring him back in time for the fireworks!" Connie yelped. "It would be the ultimate gift for Dad!"

Nicholas's eyes lit up as he said, "And I know where it is!"

The group exchanged glances as they jumped up to find exactly where their darling sister Martha went.

*London, England*

A thinly built blonde haired man quietly sat at a desk, pondering whether or not to book a flight to America or not. His green eyes scanned over the letter on his desk, written by someone he knew well.

_Dear Arthur,_

_My sisters, brothers and I formally invite you to our Father's birthday party. We really hope that you can come. It would mean a lot to the thirteen of us, but it would mean so much more to Father if you came. Excuse me for my informality when I say this, but Alfred really misses you. He actually cried for a while after the revolution. He does care about you Arthur…more than you ever knew. He loves you, but he's too prideful to say it. You've always been there for him when he needed you…and then the Civil War came along. You weren't there…he cried for you. Nicole and Mary tried to calm him down, but he didn't want them. He wanted you. He was so scared. You could have really helped, and I know about what happened between you and Martha. She wrote you, the person not the country, to come to America and help Alfred through the union splitting. She knew about your civil wars and knew you'd understand any possible way to help. You ignored her letters. She became bitter and hexed you which made you even angrier. You avoided us at all costs, never sending letters or disappearing when one of us came to see you. It finally got to the point where you couldn't avoid him anymore…but you pretended not to care, to be apathetic. Open your eyes for once! He loves you so much. If he stayed you would have only seen him as a child, as his little colony. He wanted more than you to see him as an equal…more if possible. I know how you feel about him too. You really shouldn't talk out loud to yourself in my home, and ask Flying Mint Bunny about it. I know he knew I was there the entire time._

_Please consider this…it would mean the world to Alfred if you came._

_Love your former colony,_

_Penelope Jones ~Pennsylvania_

Arthur sighed as he looked to his flying friend. Flying Mint Bunny was gazing at him with those big black round eyes.

"Why don't you go Arthur? Sounds like he really wants you there."

"No he doesn't Bunny…he just wants to rub it in my face!"

"Why would Penny lie to you?" Flying Mint Bunny asked. "She's never lied to you before. She never told anyone about your talking to yourself in the woods when you thought no one was there. She listened to you every time. She's also his daughter! Who would know more about Alfred than one of his kids, especially one of his daughters!"

"Why would that matter?"

"Girls are better with feelings," Tink said popping up by Arthur's shoulder. "I think you should go. Maybe you'll enjoy it."

"They hate me! Why would they want me there?" Arthur demanded.

Just as the two creatures were about to ask, a large puff of smoke filled the room. Arthur coughed as he tried to look through the smoke only to hear, "I really fucking hate you guys so damn much. He's not gonna come 'cause he doesn't care how sad it makes Dad that he never comes to his parties."

_That's Martha's voice_, England thought. He knew the sound of her voice considering the countless times she's yelled at him for never showing when he's needed. He didn't know what that meant until now. He gasped as he saw eleven of the thirteen original colonies standing in his bedroom. Connie had a smile on her face as she chirped, "Hi Arthur! So have you decided whether or not you're coming to our Dad's party?"

"You-You-You-"

"We came to get you…" Martha growled. "Hi Bunny, Tinker Bell."

"Hello Martha," the two creatures greeted.

"You actually used magic to teleport yourselves here so you could-"

"Bring you to the party to surprise Dad! It would mean the world to him if you were there!" Nicole butted in. "We thought it would be a good surprise for him if you finally came for once."

"Yeah and we don't have to hear him whine about how he wishes you would come over and be with him!" Mary said quickly. "He's always so disappointed if you're not there."

"WE're disappointed," Nicholas said locking eyes with Arthur, "When you're not there. Dad gets depressed and it gets the rest of us down."

"You weren't there during the Civil War when I asked you to come," Martha spat. "Do you really hate him so much that you won't show on his birthday?"

"MARTHA!" Sarah snapped. "Knock it off. We're here to get Arthur to the party, not to make him feel like shit."

Martha was about to say something when New Jersey stepped in.

"Martha you open your mouth and I swear I'll knock you out," Nathan growled. "All of this business has been long done with. So what do you say Arthur? I hope it's yes or Dillon and Penelope are gonna be real disappointed. They wanted to see you too, but they had to distract Dad from noticing we left."

Arthur looked at Flying Mint Bunny and Tinker Bell. Both nodded and motioned him to go forward. The smiles he got from the kids as he walked towards Martha were just enough to make up his mind. He nodded yes and grabbed Martha's hand. She looked at him and said, "You really do care about him don't you… guess they were right."

"I've missed you Martha…and yes…I love your father dearly."

"I missed you too Father…"

With that the kids grabbed onto Martha's cloak and they vanished with a puff of smoke.

*Back in the US*

"Hey Penelope…where's the rest of the thirteen?" Alfred asked as he held Hawaii in his arms. "It's almost time for the fireworks. Thomas and Calista said they'd be great. Neville and Steven are helping too."

"So Texas, California, North and South Dakota were on firework duty this year?" Penelope asked, avoiding the question. "Just make sure Cali doesn't hurt herself like the last time."

Dillon gathered the rest of the states and ushered them outside. Penelope raced over to Dillon as Alexander/Alaska and Arizona/Adoncia begged Alfred to sit by them.

"Are they coming soon?" she asked. "I don't know how much longer I can stall Dad!"

"Martha sent me a message, they are on their way back with a positive," Dillon said with a smile. "Damn Pen, I don't know how you managed it, but he's actually coming!"

Penelope smiled widely as she hugged her brother. The two raced off, ignoring Alfred's questions to run to their meeting spot. They arrived just in time to see the puff of smoke as Martha and the others materialized. Penelope wasted no time and ran over to Arthur, hugging him tightly.

"Father! You decided to come!" she cheered happily. "Dad's gonna be so happy!"

"Dad's gonna be so happy about what little lady? And Martha, have you been practicing magic again? I told you not—Arthur?"

Alfred had gotten up to see what his eldest two were up to only to find Martha in that accursed cloak he told her never to wear and a teary eyed Brit being hugged by the joyful state. Arthur's green eyes met Alfred's blue only to be shocked that there were tears in the younger nation's eyes.

"H-H-Happy Birthday you damn wanker…I didn't get you anything, so I'm sorry about that—"

He stopped in the middle of his sentence as Penelope bolted out of the way, only for him to be bear hugged by the younger nation.

"You came this time…you actually came this time…" he whispered as he held the other.

"…Penelope, Sarah, Natalie and the other ten are to thank. Penelope sent me a letter asking me to come. Martha even teleported me here from London," Arthur managed to get out.

His face was bright red as the younger, yet taller nation released him.

"Happy Birthday Dad," the thirteen chimed together. "This is a present from us original thirteen."

"It's the best present I've ever received too," Alfred said, flashing his patented Alfred smile. "Wanna watch the fireworks Artie? They're about to start."

Arthur saw the hope in the other's eyes and nodded. The group made their way over to the field where the others were already seated. Alfred sat next to his youngest states, Arthur right beside him. The thirteen sat nearby. Penelope nudged Arthur and hissed, "Don't forget about what I mentioned in the letter."

Arthur swallowed and said, "Cute children you have Alfred. Is that your youngest on your lap?"

Alfred smiled and said, "Yeah dude, this is my little man Hawaii! Havika say hi!"

The tan black haired boy climbed into Arthur's lap as a firework went off. The loud sound startled him and he clung to Arthur's vest. Arthur smiled gently down at the other's green gaze and said, "It's all right love, it was just a firework. Look at the pretty colors."

Havika snuggled up to the Brit and watched the fireworks. Alfred couldn't help but chuckle softly at the sight before him. Arthur looked so perfect like that, holding his little boy tightly in his arms, soothing the boy's fear when he was surprised by a particularly loud firework. Havika seemed to notice this and asked, "Daddy…is this Mommy?"

Both nations turned beat red with their mouths agape. Alaska/Alexander looked over and said, "He seems like he'd make a much better parent than Russia."

"Well…is he our new Daddy if not Mommy?" Arizona/Adoncia asked. "You never go on dates with anyone else and you always get sad when you come back from the meetings saying you want to see him more—"

Alfred spluttered as his youngest states started talking to Arthur. They kept talking about all the stuff he told them because he thought they wouldn't completely understand.

"He's lonely without you," Alexander said.

"'Sides, I like him too," Havika said. "So are you gonna be our new Daddy?"

"Well we'd have to call him Father," Adoncia said. "It'd be too confusing with to people called Daddy."

Arthur looked at the three states. He smiled and said, "If you think I should stay—"

"Yes please!" the three chimed.

"Daddy hasn't looked so happy in a while!" Alexander said. "It's nice to see him happy."

"Well Alfred…I guess I'm staying," Arthur said with a smile.

Alfred's heart raced. Ignoring the fact the kids were there, he grabbed the Brit by the collar and kissed him. Arthur kissed back, just enjoying the feeling of the other's lips on his. He released the Brit and the pair heard giggles from the youngest three. Alfred wrapped an arm around Arthur and said, "Will you go on a date with me Arthur?"

"Sure Alfred…sure…"

The thirteen smirked from their respective spots. Even Martha had a small smile on her face. Penelope put a hand on her sister's shoulder and said, "You've forgiven him huh."

It wasn't a question, it was a statement. Martha nodded as she leaned against her big sister.

"Best Birthday ever," they heard their father murmur from his position.

So the two nations and the states spent the rest of that night watching the firework display and thanking the good lord that Calista didn't blow anything up. After the fireworks, the thirteen and the two nations gathered up the others for bed. Havika clung to Arthur's shirt, so the tired Brit flopped down on Alfred's bed with the boy still attached. Alfred walked in with Alexander still clinging to his neck. He smiled as he watched the Brit and Hawaiian boy sleep. He slid into the bed with Alexander and threw the blankets over them. He watched the other three sleeping for a while, watching the rise and fall of their chests, sometimes almost synchronized, until he himself drifted off into a deep sleep. Before he fell asleep he murmured, "Best present ever."


End file.
